


Happily Married

by KuroBakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Married Couple, Out of Character, Video Chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Seungkwan and Hansol/Vernon have their first video chat with fans since they have gotten married and show that even beyond the cameras that their love is not something for show.





	Happily Married

 

Hansol and Seungkwan sat in front of their laptop as they were doing a video chatting for their Carats. It has been a few months since the wedding. They had to get married in the US because same-sex marriages are banned in South Korea. They do not regret having to do that and they have been still so happy and very much in love. Carats can even see the love and happiness between the two of them. Whether it through videos, interviews and/or fan events, there definitely a lot of love between the two of them and they do not plan on stopping either. And it was very and truly real.

 

So far, everything has been amazing for the two of them as well. They have gotten some homophobic comments and such but surprisingly to the both of them, they received a lot more love and support from fellow friends, family and Carats. It was a wonderful feeling. Even on camera, they showed their fans that love has no boundaries and that their love is real.

 

The two husbands were having so much interacting with their fans. Especially Hansol, who from time to time kept looking over at his husband. All of a sudden, Seungkwan received a question from a Carat about their marriage.

 

“What is it like being a “married” couple in South Korea?” That was the question. Seungkwan thought about it for a couple of seconds before answering.

 

“Geulsseyo, uliga habbeobjeog-eulo gyeolhonhaji anh-assgi ttaemun-e jogeum eolyeoul su issseubnida. Geuleona geugeos-eun uliga yeongihago gyeolhon han bubugadoeneun geos-eul meomchuji anhseubnida. Naneun ajigdo geuleul nampyeon-ilago buleumyeo, daejungdeul-ege ... dangsin moduga al-ass deus-i. Naneun nae salang-eul sumgil pil-yoga eobsdago neukkinda. Waenyahamyeon du salam-i salanghago haengboghage hamkkehaneun geos-eul je-oehagoneun eotteon salamdeul-eun moleleul pinda (Well, it can be a bit difficult because we are not _legally_ married here but that doesn’t stop us from acting and being a married couple. I still call him my husband and such in public...as you all have noticed. I feel like I shouldn’t have to hide my love just because some people ca pin mot except two men being in love and happy together).” Seungkwan answered them. Hansol nodded in agreement.

 

“Seungkwan gwa naneun haengboghamyeo geugeos-i naege jung-yohan modeun geos-ibnida. Geuga haengboghadamyeon naneun haengboghada (Seungkwan and I are happy and that is all that matters to me. As long as he is happy then I am happy).” Hansol added them smiled. Seungkwan looked over at Hansol.

 

“Dangsin-eun neomu gwiyeowoyo (You’re so cute).” Seungkwan suddenly spoke up. Hansol giggles and blushed. Carats in the chat we’re going crazy over their cuteness. Seungkwan suddenly leaned over and gave Hansol a kiss on the cheek. Hansol turned his head to look over at Seungkwan and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. This made the fans go even more crazy.

 

“Salanghae (I love you).” Hansol said to him after he pulled away from Seungkwan’s lips, still looking at him.

 

“Nado neoleul salanghae (I love you, too).” Seungkwan said back to him then both of them looked at the screen again. Both of them smiled.

 

“Igeos-i balo uliga siljelohaneun bangsig-ibnida. Ulineun nugungaleul-wihan uliui salang-eul gajjalo samji anh-eul geos-ibnida (This is how we really are, by the way. We are not going to fake our love for anyone).” Seungkwan said to the camera. Hansol held one of Seungkwan’s hands in his.

 

“Gedaga, dangsin-i jeongmal salanghago jinjeong-eulo haengboghadamyeon, wae geugeos-eul gajjalo mandeusibnikka? Seolo salang-eul pyohyeonhaneun bangsig-eun seolo-e daehan salangmankeum-ina siljejeog-ieoyahabnida (Plus, if you are really in love and truly happy, why fake it? The way you express love towards one another should be as real as your love for one another).” Habsolutely asked and then spoke.

 

Seungkwan laid his head onto Hansol’s shoulder next to him. Hansol laid his head on top of Seungkwan’s as they continued with the video chat with their fans. They spent a couple of hours on the chat before they finally signed off and say goodbye to their Carats. When Hansol closed the laptop, he laid back again the headboard. Seungkwan looked at him with a smile in his face. Hansol looked at him.

 

”Mwo (What)?” Hansol asked him. Seungkwan chuckled lightly.

 

”O, amugeosdo. ..neo jinjja salangseuleowo (Oh, nothing. ...You are so adorable).” Seungkwan replied to him. Hansol blushed, which he rarely does, even in front of his husband. Seungkwan could not hold it and let out a laugh.

 

”Mannada! Dangsin-eun salang seuleobda (See! You _are_ adorable)!” Seungkwan said to him as he calmed down. Hansol was still blushing as he placed a hand onto one of Seungkwan’s cheeks.

 

”Neodo machangajiya (So are you).” Hansol said back to him. Seungkwan smirked at him then leaned forward and gave Hansol a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, they looked at each other.

 

”Neoneun gyeolko neoleul meomchuji anh-eul geos-ilago yagsog hae (Promise me that you will never stop being you).” Seungkwan said to Hansol. Hansol nodded.

 

”Dangsin-i dangsin jasin-eul geuman duji anhneun han geugeos-eun naega dangsin-eul salanghaneun bangsig-igi ttaemun-ibnida (As long as you do not stop being yourself itself either because that is the way I love you).” Hansol said back to him. 

 

“Naneun yagsoghanda (I promise).” Seungkwan also said back to him as well. The two of them just stayed in bed, looked at each other for a little bit longer before finally getting off the bed to go get ready to go to sleep. Hansol and Seungkwan never thought that they would be married, let alone have someone but here they are. Married and with their _soulmate_. That is right. Seungkwan and Hansol felt like that they are each other’s soulmate. No matter what happens, these two were going to be together for a very long time.

 

  **The End**


End file.
